Talk:Basket Case/@comment-3575890-20140304212412
Since everyone is airing Miles' dirty laundry, it's time to air out Zig's: It all begins when Zig chooses Tori over Maya from the get-go, which no doubt exacerbates the endless cycle of Maya always feeling inadequate and second best. And okay, his decision in of itself is alright. He's entitled to his choice, but he doesn't stick with it, now does he? The problematic nature of this is that his interest in Maya does not arise again until she joins a beauty pageant in where he sees her for the first time looking every bit as glamorous and beautiful as Tori, and only thereafter does he change his mind. This is a stark contrast to Miles' wanting Maya from the first moment he lays eyes on her and though her pretty face is a factor in that, it was was her almost falling on that pretty face that made him chuckle and think, "wow, she's cute. I would love to get to know her." Rather than just a pretty face, he falls for her quirks and eccentric traits that were the very reasons for why Zig chose Tori over Maya. Zig then cheats on Tori with her best friend and not only shows not a shred of remorse for it, but tries to begin a relationship with her best friend the very next day, meaning he was willing to dump Tori and date her best friend without a single thought to Tori's feelings or how it would negatively affect Tori and Maya's relationship. He didn't care about anything other than fulfilling his selfish needs. And to add flame to the fire, he didn't even care that Maya had reconciled with her boyfriend. He ignores Maya's rejections repeatedly pursuing her against her wishes, which raises a HUGE red flag and is the first instance that we full on see the emergence of Zig's entitlement complex over Maya. He pushes her boyfriend to his breaking point, which culminates in his suicide. Obviously, I don't blame him for Cam's death, but there is no denying that Zig played an indirect role in it. Nothing will ever change the fact that had Zig kept his mouth shut, Cam would have lived to see another day. That's all. History cannot be rewritten. Zig will always be tied to that traumatic debacle in Maya's life. Then while Maya is still grieving and not the least bit romantically stable, he confesses his feelings for her at what has to be the most inappropriate time. During this space of a moment, his entitlement complex rears it's ugly head again when he offers to wait until she is ready to date him without of course receiving any clarification that she actually wants to date him; this is extremely problematic because it sheds light on just how presumptuous Zig is when it comes to Maya. He goes ahead with things before he is informed she wants him to do these things with no thought to the compromising predicaments this repeatedly puts her in. Zig, when she says she's not interested, you don't force your advances on her. When she's grieving, you leave her the hell alone and wait until she's stable before even suggesting a relationship, and you certainly wait until she actively shows interest in you when you can be certain it's coming from a genuine place in her heart and not just a desperate longing to latch onto the nearest warm body in order to fill an empty void brought on by a devastating loss you indirectly played a role in; and when the grace period passes and that moment still doesn't come, you accept she's uninterested and try to move on with your life. Not vow to make her life more miserable than it already is. I'm getting ahead of myself. Fast forward to the grand finale. Instead of Zig accepting Maya is happy and has moved on, he acts as though he's been betrayed, even though she has never been his girlfriend and has never owed him anything. I acknowledge that Zig is only human and feelings of jealousy are perfectly normal. I will not say his jealousy isn't warranted because sure he has the right to be jealous. He has feelings for her and seeing her with another boy understandably hurts him. However, acting like a pissy bitch towards her out of some unfounded entitlement complex is not okay. I can't stress this enough, but if he truly cared about her, he should at the very least be relieved to see her happy and able to move on. Yes, it sucks for him that it's not him she's chosen to move on with, but better to see her with another boy than the emotionally distraught on-verge-of-suicide trainwreck she was in 12C. And yet, you'd think he'd rather see her still as that miserable shell of herself versus with another boy based on his hostile demeanor towards her. This just extrapolates that her emotional wellbeing has never been his number one priority, my friends. His newfound mission to make her feel as bad about herself as possible offers clear evidence of that. He simply does not want her to be happy if that happiness is not discovered with him, and that is undeniably selfish. This brings me to my final grievance. The next time they cross paths again, Zig is openly hostile to her going so far as to mock her in front of the class, and then have the audacity to throw a hissy fit when she defends herself against his verbal attacks. He kicks up the douchebaggery a notch further when he refuses her apology of all things, despite that she wouldn't have had anything to apologize for if he had not antagonized her in the first place. To make matters worse, knowing the hell she went through last year and the difficult time she has endured already since the school year began, it doesn't stop him from antagonizing her, attempting to ostracize her from a crowd she wants to be a part of, and intentionally trying to make her feel as terrible about herself as possible. Even Grace acknowledges he isn't deserving of her friendship in this point and time and she's absolutely right. He's not. A true friend would not actively try to hurt someone they care about - especially when they know that person has already been through a lot of pain, which they themself, on some level, indirectly bear some responsibility for. And so, how any of this even remotely compares to Miles' shitty actions of the past is beyond me.